1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a spinning reel waterproofing member, particularly a spinning reel waterproofing member that waterproofs spaces between a tubular portion disposed on a front end of a reel main body of a spinning reel and a rotating member disposed on an inner peripheral portion of the tubular portion and a front portion of the tubular portion, and to a spinning reel using the waterproofing member.
2. Related Art
A spinning reel generally has a reel main body that is arranged to be attached to a fishing rod, a handle that is mounted on the reel main body in such a way that the handle can freely rotate, a rotor that is attached to the reel main body in such a way that the rotor can freely rotate, and a spool that is attached on the front side of the rotor to the reel main body in such a way that the spool can freely move frontward and rearward and has an outer periphery onto which is wound a fishing line guided by the rotor. The reel main body has a main body member whose side portions are open and which has a housing space inside, a covering member that is detachably attached to the main body member in such a way as to cover the openings in the main body member, and a bottomed tube-like tubular portion in which a roller clutch disposed in a front portion of the main body member is housed. The roller clutch is disposed in order to prohibit the reverse rotation of the rotor and a seal member for preventing water ingress into the roller clutch is attached to the front portion of the tubular portion (e.g., see JP-A No. 2001-112383).
This type of seal member is an annular lip member made of a synthetic resin elastic body. The seal member is placed on the front portion of the roller clutch in such a way that the outer peripheral portion of the seal member is in contact with the front portion inner peripheral surface of the tubular portion of the reel main body, and the seal member is placed with the inner peripheral portion of the seal member projecting in a radial direction in such a way that the inner peripheral portion is in contact with the outer peripheral surface of a boss portion of the rotor. Further, the outer peripheral portion of the seal member is retained and fixed in such a way that the outer peripheral portion is in contact with the front portion of an outer race of the roller clutch, by a retainer spring attached from the front.